ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guivre
Category:BestiaryCategory:WyvernsCategory:Notorious Monsters Notes: (Kuftal Tunnel) :*Spawns around (I-9)/(I-10) of Kuftal Tunnel approximately every 18-24 hours, on the map that exits to Cape Teriggan; ::*Roams from his spawn point to the spawn point of Sabotender Mariachi and back, going south along the pass. ::*When it pauses at (I-9) Map 2, it will rotate on the spot. ::*Has a much larger range of sight than other monsters in the area. ::*Will despawn if left untouched for an unknown amount of time. :*Killable by: 12 characters level 68-74; 6 characters level 70; 3 level 75 Beastmasters; solo by skilled 75 RDM/NIN :*Duoable by THF/NIN and BRD/WHM (2x Mambo). Recommend turning after Radiant Breath for recovery purposes if Guivre's HP is low. Heavy evasion gear required. :*Immune to Gravity & Repose. :*Can Triple Attack. :*Paralyze tends to stick harder than normal. :*Has a very high evasion rate. :*Can be mugged by a Thief for ~3100 gil. :*Has a Very High Movement Speed he can catch up to a Theif using Flee. Notes: (Ruhotz Silvermines) :*Found in Ruhotz Silvermines as a result of being warped there via the Doomvoid ability, used by a Sandworm. ::* The Past Guivre is a stronger and immediately raged version of the Present Guivre. ::**This is a timed, 60 minute battle. :*Located around the oval track on the left side of the map. ::*Roams around this track, occasionally stop and looking around. :*Uses all normal Wyvern abilities. ::*Both Dread Dive and Fang Rush can do anywhere from 200-1000+ to a Paladin. :*Has a slight Auto-Regen (Estimated at 1%/minute). :*Susceptible to Paralyze. :*Will run away from the fight every 10% HP. ::*This provides an opportunity for mages to rest and makes the fight much easier. ::*After it starts running it is completely immune to any spells or abilites in both damage and enmity generation. ::*Will not Regen due to being unclaimed after it runs from you. ::*After Guivre flees, it will run part way around the oval track and then stop and act as it did before being claimed. ::*It takes approximately 11-12 encounters with Guivre before it dies, due to its Auto-Regen. ::*When Guivre runs away hate is reset. :*An optimal area to fight is the long wooden bridge as it allows tanks to face off the side of the bridge so mages are not hit with Radiant Breath, and it also allows you to look at the other side of the oval and track Guivre when it runs from you ::*Wide Scan is also useful in tracking. :*Progressively attacks faster as its HP falls. :*Has a frequent rate of Double Attack. :*At around 36% HP (maybe higher or lower) it seemed to run further than before. It would run and stop for a few moments then continue to run. :*When Guivre has stopped after running, any spells or abilities will not generate hate or attract the monsters attention until it has aggroed due to range. :*When first engaging and each time after it runs away, if it does not aggro in the process and the first action on Guivre is a successful Sneak Attack, it appears to either dramatically reduce or completely stop the frequency of Double Attack until it runs away again. Historical Background In French folklore, the Guivre was a serpentine (e.g. wingless) dragon. It had very poisonous breath that withered grass and caused virulent plagues and diseases in anyone who breathed in the foul fumes. The Guivre also appeared in medieval heraldry. Guivre was the Old French word for "viper". The Wyvern was considered an English import of the Guivre.